Hospitalized patients often require patient care equipment to be in close proximity during hospital care. Such patient care equipment is typically supported on a patient care equipment support or rack. Examples of patient care equipment include an infusion pump, a ventilator, a cardiac monitor, a pulse oximeter, a non-invasive blood pressure measuring device, a digital thermometer, a liquid oxygen module, a defibrillator, a respiratory rate measuring device, medical gas delivery equipment (such as an oxygen tank), intra-venous bags, and the like, many of which directly connect to the patient via lines or tubes.
Some supports carrying the patient care equipment are transferable between a patient support apparatus, such as a hospital bed, a stretcher, an ambulatory care chair, and the like, and another support structure, such as a ceiling or wall-mounted service column, a ceiling or wall-mounted equipment support arm, a floor-supported stand, a wheeled cart, a headwall, a wall of a hospital room, and the like.